A Heart of Stone chapt 3
by romantic91
Summary: more clues, and more mystery. chapter 3 is in.


A Heart of Stone By Romantic91 

Chapter 3:

Now Beast Boy was more confused then angry. Why didn't anything happen when the other titans were around? He just didn't understand why Terra only showed signs of being alive when he was alone. Maybe he was just hearing things. That would be the most logical answer. But he just couldn't help thinking that it wasn't just hearing things, that it was real, that Terra wasn't just a statue, she was alive. He had to prove something. He either had to prove to the others that Terra was alive, or prove to himself that she wasn't.

Beast Boy was once again at the cave. He didn't know what to expect to happen. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to happen. All he knew, was that no matter what happened, he knew exactly what he was doing on Valentines Day.

So, while in the cave, Beast Boy inspected the cave and the statue. He started with the hole in the roof of the back of the cave. When a wind blew, he listened very closely. But no matter what ears he used, a dog, a mouse, an elephant, the wind always sounded like a whistle, not breathing. Then, he sat down on the floor of the cave in complete silence. He heard his heart, faintly. Then he put his ear to the statue. He heard nothing.

"Ok, it's a tie." Beast Boy concluded. "A point for the me, because the wind over the hole was a whistle sound, not a breathing sound. A point for the team, because I did hear my heart beat, but I didn't hear hers today. So, what's going to be the tie breaker?" Then, a faint noise came from inside the cave. It was a voice. It was speaking.

"Beast Boy! Help me!" It said.

"All right! Who's there!?" Beast Boy looked around the cave. He looked through the hole in the roof. He looked around corners, and around bends. The voice continued to call.

"Beast Boy! Help me!" The voice sounded distant, faint, and slightly spooky. Like a ghost. "Beast Boy! Help me!" It sounded like, Terra!

"Nope! No way this is happening again!" Beast Boy said to himself. "There's no one else here, and I just know I'm not hearing things. So, what is going on!" Beast Boy looked up at Terra and whispered: "Terra?"

"Beast Boy! Help me!" he heard again. Terra's lips did not move. Her face was still as night. And although her eyes were solid stone, something about them just seemed real and alive.

"That's it! I'm getting the other. Terra you better still be talking when I get back!" Beast Boy once again, and what he hoped would be the last time, left to go seek the help of the Teen Titans. As he flew threw the sky, he kept thinking: "I hope they believe me."

"Say what?!" Cyborg yelled.

"I said," Beast Boy repeated, "that when I was up in the cave, I heard Terra talking, and asking me to help her. So I came back to get you guys."

"Ok. First, she's breathing. Next, her heart's beating. Now you're saying that she was talking to you? I don't believe it." Cyborg crossed his arms.

"I'm telling you she did talk! You think I'd make this stuff up?"

"No, I don't think you're making it up. I think that you've gone nuts! You're crazy!"

"I'm not going crazy! Just go to the cave and I can prove it to you!"

"Why? So that I can prove you wrong again? I can do that right here. I am not going back to that cave."

"Friends, please. Stop fighting!" Starfire chimed in. "Beast Boy, perhaps you simply, thought you heard her talk."

"No! I'm telling you she talked!"

"Starfire's right." Robin interrupted. "there's no way she could have talked. I know it's hard to face it but, Terra isn't alive." Beast Boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Who were these people? He just couldn't believe that his own friends thought he was crazy. Why couldn't they just believe him?

"Cyborg, who was it that beat your time on the obstacle course when she first came here? I'll tell you who, Terra. You were kind of impressed with that. Starfire, who is the only one on this team who actually liked the food from your home planet? Terra. Robin, who is the one that helped to finally, send Slade into a pit of lava? Terra. Terra was an amazing person, and an important member of our team. Raven, you said that we would find a way to reverse the affect and bring her back. So why aren't we? Terra was our friend and she turned herself to stone in order to save the city from that volcano. The least we could do is try to help her." With that, Beast Boy stormed away, slamming the door on his way out.

"So, what are we going to do?"

To Be Continued…..


End file.
